The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to the field of memory corruption diagnosis.
Memory, namely primary storage memory, allows computer processors to store instructions to be read and executed, and its integrity is essential to the operation of any modern computing technology. Memory may become corrupted when it is unintentionally modified as a result of programming errors, thereby breaking the continuity of the stored instructions. Memory corruption can occur when a program writes into an illegal or invalid memory block. Any program that subsequently attempts to read from the corrupted memory blocks will either crash or behave in a bizarre fashion.